Sleeping Sand
The Sleeping Sand is an item introduced in Season 1 of World of Winx. Overview The Sleeping Sand is used by the henchmen of the Talent Thief and Jim in order to induce sleep in targets and let them cross over to the World of Dreams. It also allows its user to project themselves into the World of Dreams in dream form. Appearance The Sleeping Sand is sparkling, golden powdered sand. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In "The Talent Thief," during the Winx's stakeout mission, Tecna manifests an image of the sand on her tabletop computer, saying that the sand was discovered at all previous kidnappings of talented kids. She transmits the image to the Winx on the field and tells Stella, who inquires about the sand, that its backhand effects are unknown, but she can run another analysis. However, Musa, in the field, alerts Tecna that they are pressed for time as there is movement in sector one. In "New Powers," after retracing Annabelle's steps in the dressing room, Stella tracks Annabelle’s earring to behind a garbage can, next to a pile of dust which Bloom notes looks just like the sand left behind by the Talent Thief. Bloom puts it in her palms and Tecna suctions it with her device in order to analyze it, and confirms it is the same dust. Just then, a portal opens up and the Winx are transported to a shore on the World of Dreams, finding themselves in their Dreamix form. In the forest, the Winx find Annabelle and flee to the portal to escape the Shadow Creatures. However, Annabelle cannot successfully pass through the portal. After Bloom asks her how she passed through it on the way to the World of Dreams, she tell the Winx that the last thing she remembers is a sand that made her sleepy, then she was here. Aisha and Bloom fend off oncoming Shadow Creatures as Tecna suggests the trying to use the sand on Annabelle. Tecna sprinkles it Anabelle but the portal rejects her, transporting her away from the shore and forcing the Winx back into their world. In "The Legend of the Crocodile Man," Bloom asks the Winx for an idea on how to save the talents and Anabelle. Aisha states that they must return to the dimension where they are being held prisoner, but Musa is hesitant as they already tried doing that with their powers. Flora suggests contacting Annabelle, with Stella saying to do so magically, and Musa suggests that the sand could be of use for that. Flora points out that it worked on Anabelle, so it should work on them as well, and Stella confirms this. Tecna states that they are not sure if it will work on them, and they do not have that much left, but Aisha is persistent and volunteers to do it. Tecna cautions her before running an analysis and coming to the conclusion that they only have enough sand left for one try. In "Stylist Wanted," the Winx gather around Bloom who is preparing to enter the World of Dreams with the sand. The Winx caution her, saying that if she is in trouble they will not be able to help her, but Bloom states the only way to get their required answers is to talk to Annabelle. Aisha suggests that everyone go, but Tecna states there is not enough sand, and their may not even be enough to get Bloom back from the World of Dreams. Bloom persists and Tecna sprinkles it on her, and she quickly falls asleep and enters the World of Dreams. In the World of Dreams, Annabelle runs toward a dream projection of Bloom and converses with her. After obtaining information from Anabelle, Bloom awakens in the Winx's Loft, with Tecna stating there was just enough sand to bring her back. In "The Shaman," the Shaman uses the sand on Yu to make her sleep so as to transport her to the World of Dreams. In "Shattered Dreams," as Madelyne is about to go out on stage to perform, the sand is sprinkled on her from above and she is transported by the Shaman's magic rocks; she is his next target. |-|Season 2= In "Fashion School Thrills," a masked man sprinkles the sand on Matt in order to kidnap him. Trivia *Sleeping Sand is derived from the Western and Northern European folklore of the Sandman, a mythical character who puts people to sleep and brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of people while they sleep at night. Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Items Category:World of Dreams Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)